1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a miniature connector, and more particularly to a coaxial connector that can be mounted at any position on a circuit board and has internal engaging structures to prevent components constituting the coaxial connector from being separated from each other.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIG. 1, a conventional coaxial connector for mounting on a circuit board is disclosed in the Taiwanese Utility Model Application No. 089203075 and comprises a housing (60), an insulative stopper (70) and a terminal (80).
The housing (60) may be made of metal and has a shell (61), a base (62) and multiple pins (63). The shell (61) is mounted on the base (62) and has a front chamber. The pins (63) extend from the base (62) along a direction opposite to the shell (61).
The insulative stopper (70) is mounted in the housing (60) and has a body (71) and a through hole (72). The through hole (72) is formed through the body (71) and communicates with the front chamber of the housing (60).
The terminal (80) has a contact portion (81) and a stepped portion (82). The contact portion (81) protrudes through the through hole (72) of the insulative stopper (70) and extends into the front chamber of the housing (60). The stepped portion (82) abuts against an edge of the circuit board when the coaxial connector is mounted on the circuit board.
Limited by the stepped portion (82), the coaxial connector only can be mounted around the edges of the circuit board. Furthermore, an external force applying to the coaxial connector may easily cause a separation of the terminal (80) from the insulative stopper (70) or a disconnection of the insulative stopper (70) from the housing (60).
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a coaxial connector to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.